Happiness in Valinor
by Frodo's sister
Summary: AU Sam and the other hobbits arrive in valinor and reunite with Frodo and Bilbo. They enjoy each others company and are very happy. Possible Spoilers. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Happiness in Valinor

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings, Tolkien does. New Line Cinema owns the movies.

The sun was shinning brightly in the clear blue skies showing its reflection over the waters. Frodo, Bilbo, Gandalf, and lots of elves were standing on the soft pearl white sands watching the waves crash against the shore. They were waiting for the ship to come, the ship that would bring back their friends and loved ones. They were hopeful and excited. They couldn't wait to see them again. Frodo hoped that this ship would bring Sam with him. Frodo had not seen his faithful friend Sam for over 60 years and he missed him so much.

"This is great Uncle Bilbo. I'm so excited. I'm going to see Sam again after so long."

"I know you will be happy to see him again, and so will I. He was a good person and pupil. He especially loved stories about elves."

"He loved anything about elves," Frodo interrupted him. "I wonder what he has been doing since I left."

"He will have plenty of stories to tell us when he gets here," said Bilbo.

"You'll have plenty of stories to him too," Gandalf said to frodo and Bilbo He'll be wondering what your lives are like here."

"The ship is coming!" shouted one of the elves.

A beautiful ship was seen far in the waters. It looked small, but grew bigger when it came closer. When it got to the shore the gangplank was lowered and many elves walked out of the boat. They were greeted with hugs from their families and friends. Sam came out with them. His eyes were bright, and he looked as young as Frodo and Bilbo had last seen him. Frodo and Bilbo also looked young. When Sam and Frodo saw each other, they ran to each other and hugged each other for a long time. Tears were pouring out of their faces. They couldn't say anything to each other for a while.

When they finally found their voice, Frodo said, "I'm glad you are here at last Sam; it has been so long."

"I'm glad to be here Frodo; I missed you."

"Welcome to valinor," Gandalf said while he gave Sam a hug.

"It's good to see you too Gandalf," said Sam.

Bilbo also gave Sam a hug.

"I have a surprise for all of you," he said to Frodo, Bilbo, and Gandalf."

He waved the others over with his hand.

To Bilbo and Frodo's surprise and delight Merry, Pippin and Rosie walked toward them.

Merry grabbed Frodo in a hug.

"I can hardly believe it. You are here!" Frodo said excitedly when he put his arms around Merry. "I thought I would never see you here."

"We're glad to see you too," Pippin said when he hugged Frodo.

Merry and Pippin hugged Bilbo and Gandalf after they have finished hugging frodo.

"It's good to see you both again," Bilbo said to them when he hugged them back.

"Welcome to Valinor," said Gandalf.

Gandalf, Bilbo, and Frodo, hugged Rosie. They were delighted to see her again.

"This is great," Merry said. "We're together again".

"I'm glad to see all of you," said Rosie.

"Let's go inside, "said Bilbo.

They walked toward the elven settlement and into the large elven house.

The hobbits, elves, and Gandalf were inside one of the dining rooms. They sat around the long rectangular table on cushioned chairs. On the table were dishes of pancakes with blueberry and strawberry toppings, scones and toasts toped with blueberries, strawberries, grapes, and apples, fluffy scrambled eggs with plump sausages and crispy bacon, and grape, apple, and other fruit juices, and teas." They placed the trays on the table, and everybody helped themselves to the food and drinks. They were laughing and talking to each other. Frodo introduced Sam and the other hobbits to the elves.

"Welcome to Valinor," Sam, Rosie, Merry, and Pippin said Elrond.

"Thank you," they said to him.

"You are the hobbits who joined the quest?" one of the female elves asked the new comers.

"We all are except for Rosie," Merry answered.

"I've always wanted to meet you," another female elf said to them. "I'm Elina, and this is my sister Eleni."

"We've heard so many tales about you," a male elf said to Sam. "You are a hero."

"That's my Sam," Rosie said while she put her arm around his shoulder.

Sam blushed.

"I'm no hero."

"Yes you are Sam," Frodo said I would not have made it without you.

"He's right," said Gandalf.

"Merry and Pippin are heroes too," Elrond said.

"We sure are," Merry and Pippin said proudly.

"you two sure know how to be modest," Frodo said jokingly while he laughed.

"Frodo is a hero too," said Galadriel. "He did something that many big folks were unable to do."

"Who is that beautiful lady sitting next to Elrond," Pippin quietly asked Merry.

Before Merry was able to say anything, Elrond picked up his question with his keen elvish hearing. "This is my wife Celebrian."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Celebrian," Sam said while he bowed to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Sam, and you need not bow to me. It's a pleasure to meet all of you," said Celebrian.

"We're glad to meet you too," said Merry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Page One

Later that day, the hobbits and Gandalf were sitting in the hobbit's parlor talking and eating. One of the elves had brought them apples, oranges, strawberries, cakes, scones, teas, and fruit juice.

"We left for Gondor after our wives died to visit Aragorn," said Pippin. "Aragorn was old, and he had a bunch of grandchildren. He loved playing games with them as if he were a child himself."

"We had fun playing with them too," said Merry.

"What games did you play with them," Frodo asked.

"We were chasing, and wrestling with each other. We played catch with a ball and tag."

"We used to play with our children and grandchildren," Sam said.

Rosie laughed.

"Those were good times, said Rosie.

"Why did your wives decided not to come here," Frodo asked Merry and Pippin.

"They love us very much, but they wanted to be with their families, they haven't seen some of them for a very long time. Diamond especially missed her sister.

"I understand," Frodo said. His parents appeared in his mind. He hoped to see them again someday.

"I miss your fireworks," Pippin said to Gandalf. "I remember the fireworks you use to show us in the shire. They were spectacular."

"I also remembered when you and Merry took some of mine and lit them at Bilbo's party."

"They looked singed," said Bilbo.

"Gandalf still does his fireworks here," said Frodo.

"When are you going to show your fireworks again Gandalf," Pippin asked.

"Tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see them again," said Merry. "Your fireworks are the best," Gandalf.

"Thank you."

"Let's take a walk, Sam," said Rosie.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: See page one.

Sam and Rosie took a walk in a very large garden. The garden had all kinds of colorful flowers in it such as roses, tulips, elanors, etc. The sweet scent of the flowers wafted into their nostrils.

Rosie stopped and looked at some blue flowers. She bent down to get a closer look at them.

"These flowers are so beautiful," said Rosie.

"So are these," said Sam while he looked at a rose bush.

Rosie got up and walked a few steps towards the rose bush.

"Roses, I love Roses," said Rosie while she sniffed them. "They have one of the sweetest scents of all the flowers."

"They do."

They continued to walk through the garden. They passed by yellow and purple flowers. They came by a group of white flowers.

"Look at this, Rosie: elanors"

"They are so beautiful," said Rosie.

Sam bent down and picked up one of the flowers.

"Our Elanor is as beautiful as this flower."

"I'm glad Frodo suggested that we named her Elanor,"

"Me too."

"I wish Elanor, and the other children were here with us."

"So do I, but we'll see them some day. Besides they are happy."

"I remember when Pippin, Merry, and Daisy came home with some rabbits."

"I remember that."

"Those rabbits were cute, but mischievous. They were hopping on furniture and everything. I remember that we tried to get them out of the house, and we had to get the Proudfoots to help us."

Sam gave Rosie the elanor and continued to walk through the garden. They enjoyed each others company. Several elves were also walking in the garden, singing beautiful songs. Their voices sounded very melodious.

"They have such beautiful voices," said Sam.

"They do," agreed Rosie.

"Sam, why don't we learn how to speak elvish; it is such a beautiful language."

"I'll ask Frodo."

Several elves greeted them while Sam and Rosie walked by them.

Galadrial and her daughter Celebrian were also walking in the garden.

"I'm glad we are here together, naneth," said Celebrian.

"I am too," said Galadrial. "I'm glad that the valinor aloud me to return here."

"Me too; I missed you so much."

"I missed you to dear."

"I wish Arwen could come here," said Celebrian. "I wish she didn't give up her immortality."

"I do too, but she is very happy being Aragorn's wife, and she doesn't regret her choice."

"I'm happy for them too, naneth, and I know we will see them when arda is remade, but that won't be for very many years."

"It might happen sooner than we think, iel nin."

"Look there is Sam and Rosie," said Celebrian.

They walked to where Sam and Rosie were.

Sam bowed to Galadrial and Celebrian.

"I told you there is no need to bow to us," Galadrial said while she gave him a hug.

"I'm glad that you came here," Celebrian said to them.

"I am too. I missed Frodo so much."

"You are a true friend to him, Sam," said Galadrial.

They stayed and talked to each other for a little while and talked about their families.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See page one

Meanwhile, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo were laughing and chasing each other on the grass outside. When they caught each other, they wrestled. While they wrestled they heard sounds of children's laughter.

"That sounds like children," said Pippin.

"Let's go see where the children are," Merry said.

"Alright," said frodo, and Pippin.

They picked themselves off the ground and dusted the grass and dirt off their clothes. They walked through several trees and saw a group of elflings playing catch with each other.

"Can we play with you," Pippin asked one of the children.

"Yes," said one of the elflings.

The hobbits played catch with the elflings.

"My ada said that you were on the quest to destroy the ring," said a female elfling."

"We were," said frodo.

"Can you tell us a story?" asked a male elfling.

"Yes, we will," said frodo.

The adult elves watched them.

"They are so childlike," said one of the elves.

"They are," said another elf. "That's what I love about these Halflings; they are adults, yet childlike."

"All four of them are valiant," said the third elf. "They showed their bravery in the war."

After they finished playing Frodo, Pippin, and Merry told them stories about their quests. They left out the parts that were too violent for the children. Sam and Rosie came by and joined them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See page one

Late at night Frodo and Sam were sitting on the white sands of the beach. The other hobbits were back in the large elven house. They were watching the dark waters crash on the shore. It was very dark outside with a crescent moon shinning over the waters, and a few stars were spread all over the sky like little lights. Frodo looked toward his left at the swordsman of the sky. He noticed a bird was flying to one of the stars with a jewel in her mouth.

"Look Sam, Elwing is flying toward Elendil again."

"Who are Elwing and Elendil?" Sam asked while he looked at the bird.

"Elendil and Elwing are Elrond and Elros parents." Frodo told Sam the story about the Simarillian.

Several elves were walking on the shores singing beautiful elvish songs. One of the elves stopped by when he heard Frodo tell Sam about Elrond's parents.

"That was a sad, but beautiful story," the elf said. "I wish you could have known them. They were such loving people."

"Were you good friends with them?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, they were very good friends of mine. They were very generous towards others and loved each other and their sons.

"They seem like such nice people. I would like to meet them someday."

Sam said nothing because he did not know elvish.

"I would like you to meet Sam."

"Sam, this is Elanil."

"Elanil this is sam."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," they said to each other.

Frodo translated their words to each other. Elanil and the hobbits talked to each other. Then Elanil got up and started to walk and sing again. Nobody else bothered them.

Frodo was so happy that Sam came here. Sam was the best friend that Frodo could ever have. He risked his life for Frodo and thought he could never pay him enough. He was glad when he invited Sam and Rosie to live in his home with him, but he was sad that he had to leave them and the shire. He always believed that Sam would return someday and spend many years with him, Bilbo, and Gandalf in Valinor. He was surprised when the other three came with Sam. He was glad that they came too, because he missed them.

Sam was also glad to see Frodo again. He missed Frodo so much when Frodo went away. At first it was hard. Sam was crying all the time, but eventually he got used to it. He and Rosie raised 13 children, and they were a happy family. Still he missed Frodo and wished that Frodo were still here. When Rosie died Sam went to the grey havens to board the ship to valinor. Sam entered the ship, and to his delightful surprise he saw Rosie, Merry, and Pippin. He was glad that they came with him.

"Will you teach Rosie and me how to speak elvish?"

Frodo nodded.

"Let's go back," said Frodo.

Sam and Frodo walked back to the elven home. They walked up to their section of the house. The others are already sleeping.

"Goodnight, Mr. Frodo," Sam said to Frodo when he walked into his room.

"Good night, Sam."

Frodo walked into his room and opened his window. He looked at the crescent moon and the stars that were spread over the black sky. Frodo was happy. The people who were closest to him (except his parents) were here. He was very glad that they came to valinor. He was content. While he was looking at the stars he became very sleepy. He climbed into bed which was soft and comfortable. He tucked the warm blanket around him, said a little thank you prayer to Illuvatar for letting his friends come before his eyes slipped shut. His dreams were very pleasant that night.

The hobbits stayed in valinor for a few hundred years before they passed beyond the circles of the world.

The End


End file.
